It's Always Been a Matter of Trust
by Fallen4Cas
Summary: Atem knows he has a trust kink, and Seto is just realizing he does as well. Prideshipping, Rated M for later chapters.


Amethyst eyes flashed as a metallic zing was heard whirling through the air. A collective gasp sounded out as the noise was followed up by a dull metal thunk.

"Uh...wow." Yuugi said blushing at the heated looked between Seto and Atem. "You weren't kidding when you said you had good aim huh?" He praised, trying to break the almost palpable tension between the two that he was pretty sure had not one damn thing to do with their rivalry.

"Indeed." Seto said with a smirk.

It all started as a harmless exercise in trust, and snowballed into something completely different. Jou had caught Atem and Seto in the middle of a spar, and had as per usually completely lost it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him Kaiba?" He growled, pulling the CEO off of Atem. Granted it did look a bit strange seeing as he had the former pharaoh pinned, arms stretched out over his head, and braced in one of Seto's hands. Kaiba was straddling Atem's hips, leaning over him. In Seto's defense if Jou had looked just a little harder he would have seen the smirk on Atem's face, and the challenge glittering in his eyes as he struggled for retribution.

The blade to Atem's neck is probably what had the blonde on edge however.

"It's none of your business mutt." Seto muttered, the knife catching the light as it was flipped back into its sheath.

Atem had to bite back a moan at the sight. He had a serious manual dexterity kink, and always had. Seto in whatever form he took be it Kaiba CEO, or Set his ancient priest had always MORE than fulfilled it.

Jou yanked Kaiba up, and pushed him hard. "You tryin to hurt 'im or somethin?" He said enraged.

Seto simply smirked. "If I was trying to hurt him, he'd be hurt. We were...sparing."

Atem stood up and put a hand on Jou's shoulder, and Seto had to hold back a growl of possession. Atem was his to touch and his alone. Where had THAT thought come from.

"I assure you Jou, he was not going to hurt me. I trust him." Atem said with a nod.

"You trust him...But...Atem it's KIABA."

"Do you think he suddenly had a relapse in his memory loss idiot? He knows exactly who had him pinned."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "Only because you cheated."

"I did no such thing, and you'd do well not to accuse the man who can pin you in two moves."

"It was at least four." Atem shot back.

"Three." Seto countered.

"Fine." Atem growled.

Jou just stared on. "Yeah you guys look like you really trust each other. Don'tcha have to ya know LIKE one another for there to be some kinda trust?"

Seto snorted. "I hope not. I trusted your sorry Scooby group, even though I can't stand any of you." He paused a moment and then a smirk tipped up the corner of his mouth. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Atem's eyes went wide, having no idea what Seto was suggesting, but then he just nodded. "I trust you." He said softly.

Seto's eyes met his and locked. They stayed staring at each other, standing a little too close as Jou watched on. Finally the other cleared his throat. "Are you guys doin that telepathy shit Yuugi and Atem used to do?"

"Of course not mutt." Seto ground out and the connection was broken. He tugged Atem forward and whispered in his ear. "Against the wall facing me. Let's see how much you really trust me."

Atem shivered at that. Whether it was Seto's commanding tone, or his hot breath ghosting over his ear, Atem was unsure. All he knew is it took everything in him not to press against the CEO and kiss him stupid.

It was a dangerous game between them. Neither were stupid. It had been going on for some time now. Little teases and insinuations that would kick up a heart beat, or have lust pooling in their guts. It was a different type of battle, and as in every duel neither would back down.

Atem moved to the wall on shaky legs and did what he was told.

"Right hand out to the side." Seto ordered and Atem complied instantly, his heart picking up.

"I hope you aren't too attached to that shirt." Seto said shaking his hands a little to release his tension. Atem shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "I have others."

He tried for casual, but he was certain everyone could hear the waver in his voice. Everyone? Atem realized the rest of his friends were now standing and watching. He heard Jou explain to them what was going on almost frantically now that he realized what was about to happen. Yuugi had to stop Jou several times from interrupting.

"It's too late now, if you break Kaiba's concentration, he might miss Jou." Yuugi explained.

"Awww dammit you're right." Jou pouted.

Kaiba smirked at the admission, and then focused his attention on Atem. "Are you certain. Last chance to back out now." Seto said giving Atem once final chance at standing down.

Their eyes locked, and Atem's breath caught in his throat when he realized Seto was just as affected by this little trust exercise as he was. He gave a little smirk and nodded telling him he was ready. "I trust you." Atem repeated this time barely a whisper.

Seto wasn't even sure he heard the words they were so quiet, but he made them out on Atem's lips. Something in the purity of them had fire racing though him. Atem really did trust him this much. Why? How? They were questions Kaiba needed answers to, and he would get them in due time. Seto could be a patient man when it was to his own benefit. Still, the fact it made him feel anything at all was not strange so him. They had been walking on the edge of a blade with their interactions for months now. Something was bound to give. What that meant in the aftermath Seto had no idea, but he wasn't nearly as opposed to the idea as he had thought he would be.

The CEO took one last calming breath, and reached for his throwing knife. He flicked his wrist and the knife went sailing. He expected Atem to have his eyes closed; to wince when the knife burrowed into the cuff of his shirt. The former spirit did neither, simply keeping his eyes locked with his rivals. Seto would have staggered back if he hadn't checked himself at what was clearly a split second of unbridled lust filling Atem's eyes. Once he realized where he was and, and who was watching, he slammed a mask down over his emotions. But Seto had seen it. He was just as startled when he felt his cock twitch in interest.

He should stop. He should just let that be the end of it. Atem thought as he continued to stare at Seto. When he threw the first knife Atem felt lust slam into his chest knowing that Seto wouldn't hurt him, knowing how far they had come. Wondering how far they would go. Thank all the gods his friends were there, or Atem might have done something regrettable like drop to his knees and take Kaiba into his mouth right then and there. The idea had merit even with everyone watching. In fact ,the idea excited him a little, and he felt himself get impossibly harder at the thought.

"I have two more." Seto offered even though he knew he had proven his point already, but he wanted to see if Atem had the self-control he was always priding himself on. After the look he just saw Kaiba wondered if he could make it through two more knives.

"Bring it on." Atem said leveling him with a gaze while biting his lip, and Seto's erection grew a little more. Thank the gods they were turned so it wasn't blatantly obvious how hard they both were, although it was clear by the way Atem's eyes drug down the CEO's body and stopped at his crotch that it hadn't gone unnoticed by the former pharaoh. He smirked and arched a brow at Seto. Kaiba just stared at Atem's own crotch before looking back up a blush dusting his face.

Atem smirked. "I can handle it...can you?" Atem all but purred hoping to spur the other into action.

"Put your other arm against the wall Atem." Seto growled, and it sent a thrill of anticipation through the other.

Atem slowly slid his hand up the wall with a smirk, amethyst eyes never leaving Seto's sapphire ones. "Like that?" He asked just so he could say them as filthy as possible.

"Yeah Atem just like that." Seto encouraged, his breath picking up in its intervals. "Are you ready for me?"

"I believe the term is I was BORN ready Seto." Atem shot back, his voice lower pitched than normal.

That was it. Seto growled a little and let the second knife fly pinning Atem's other arm.

"One to go Atem are you brave enough?" Seto teased eyes openly admiring the sight in front of him.

"Are you?" Atem asked right back, wondering if they were even talking about the knives or the situation, or if this was something much deeper. Atem felt like they were at the edge of a precipice, about to dive head first into something that would alter everything and Atem could only be excited.

Seto on the other hand was terrified. He was as smart, and could recognize the double meaning in Atem's words. Was he ready meet whatever they were heading towards? He searched his mind and decided yes. The physical aspects of this thing between them, whatever it was had Kaiba yearning to discover more. Besides they were rivals, if it didn't work out they could just go back to hating each other couldn't they? Although Seto had to admit, he had never really hated Atem.

His only answer was letting the knife fly, and watching as it stabbed into the wall next to Atem's head. Seto made sure it grazed his ear completely on purpose and he smirked.

"Alright, that's it, I've seen enough." Jou said disgustedly as he stormed out the back door.

"Ummm... I think I'll go after him. Anzu will you help me?" Yuugi asked knowing that Atem and Seto needed to be alone. Him and Atem didn't need their bond anymore for him to know that much.

"I have to go anyways." Honda said with a grin. "Good show guys." He said with a knowing look as he grabbed his helmet and strode out the front. "Are we still mall bound tomorrow Yug?" He asked.

"Sure are. I can't wait." Yuugi said excitedly as he moved out the back door with Anzu.

"Cool see ya then!" And then Kaiba and Atem were alone.

"I should go after Jou." Atem said struggling in his place against the wall.

"Not so fast, I'm relishing the sight in front of me. King of games finally put in his place." The CEO smirked walking towards him.

"Yes too bad you still can't do it in the arena." Atem said sweetly batting his eyes to try to cover up the way his pulse was racing the closer Seto came.

"Mm." He said with a grin. "Soon. Then I'll be victor in everything against you." He said eyes flashing with promise.

"I will not allow you to conquer me so easily Seto Kaiba." Atem said raising his chin and wincing as the blade nicked his ear again. "This is far from over." Atem said sounding more like a delicious promise to Seto than anything else.

Seto bit back a moan as he crowded against Atem until their bodies were pressed together no way to hide either's arousal. Seto smirked, and tugged the knife out of the wall by Atem's ear and placed it back in it's sheath. Then came the left one pinning his arm, and then the right. He leaned into Atem's ear and in a complete moment of weakness whispered. "I'll pin you to the wall anytime you like."

Atem shivered at that and let out a flat-out undeniable moan at the feel of Seto's tongue tracing the shell of his ear and lapping up the blood trickling down it. Seto's lips were a hairs breath from Atem's and the CEO wanted nothing more than to close the distance between then and start playing their game on a whole new level, but he pulled back to look into Atem's eyes and what he saw there had his heart hammering.

Realizing his mistake Atem looked away, but the damage was done. His emotions were always too plain on his face. He tried to say something, but what was there to say?

"I have to go." Seto said stepping back and the mood was broken.

"Of course you do." Atem said rolling his eyes.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Mokuba has text four times." He said texting Isono to bring the car. "I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did."

"Mmmhmm." Atem said clearly depicting he did not believe Kaiba in the least.

"Think what you want. I'll see you later." He shot over his shoulder.

"Do not forget my words Seto, this is far from over trust me." Atem growled from his place still on the wall.

Kaiba smirked turning around to mock bow. "I trust you." He said with a nod though his eyes weren't mocking at all and that had Atem's heart racing all over again.

"We shall see." Atem said to the door as Seto closed it. "We shall see."


End file.
